El poder de la mente y los sentimientos
by Peony Bolger
Summary: Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo en que Irene Adler, conocida también como Dominatrix y La Mujer, se ha arrepentido del curso que han tomado algunas situaciones eventuales, cambiando por completo su vida en la actualidad. Y por más que ella intente convencerse a sí misma de que lo que está viviendo no está pasando en realidad, ésto no siempre resulta con la efectividad que ella quisiera.


Ella aún podía recordar a la perfección esa última vez que vio a los hermanos Holmes, intentando evitar que ella se saliera con la suya en su plan, custodiando el codiciado teléfono con su valiosa información. Irene podía recordar exactamente cada detalle de esa última reunión, cuando creía que era la victoriosa en el juego, hasta que Sherlock descubrió el código de su teléfono. Esa fue la última vez que Irene Adler vio a Sherlock Holmes.

Irene no estaba segura si había logrado a querer tanto a Sherlock Holmes para ser capaz de decir que lo amaba. Pero la única certeza que tenía al respecto acerca de eso era que durante los últimos meses ella había desarrollado sentimientos que generalmente surgían de los demás hacia ella; no de la forma contraria. Sherlock tenía razón; el amor era una desventaja peligrosa. Irene Adler había perdido el juego, y ahora tenía que sobrevivir por su cuenta.

Había sido esa la desventaja que había dejado a La Mujer desolada, sin la protección necesaria para que sobreviviera a tantos enemigos que había adquirido. Ni siquiera Moriarty, quien creía su aliado, la había apoyado en ese momento de desesperación, donde ella ya sabía que no sobreviviría mucho tiempo sola. Por primera vez en muchos años, la Dominatrix se encontraba desprotegida.

Como era de suponer, en pocos meses Irene fue atrapada, siendo capturada por una célula terrorista en Karachi. La Mujer había ganado muchos enemigos con el tiempo, y ella misma sabía que sin la debida protección tarde o temprano ella caería. Y ahí se encontraba ahora, siendo un rehén de gente peligrosa, en el momento de su ejecución. Ella se encontraba de rodillas, usando una túnica negra como todos los demás soldados. Esa túnica también le cubría el cabello, dejando al descubierto solamente su rostro. Detrás de Irene, había un puñado de soldados que se encontraban sentados en un vehículo militar, observando la ejecución.

-Llegó su momento, señorita Adler –murmuró uno de los soldados, vestido enteramente de negro y con el rostro cubierto por una túnica envuelta en la cabeza. Portaba un arma en sus brazos, preparado para cualquier eventualidad– mucha gente ha estado buscándola, por lo que sé. ¿Sabe qué le hacemos a personas como ustedes? Las decapitamos. Despídase de esta vida, ya viene el verdugo.

-Exijo mi derecho a escoger mi última voluntad –dijo Irene, preocupada de estar a las puertas de la muerte, pero observando la aceptación del guardia a esa petición–. Sólo tengo que enviar un mensaje. Sólo eso.

El guardia le devolvió el teléfono a Irene, el que le habían confiscado hacía poco junto a sus otras posesiones. La mujer introdujo la contraseña en ese nuevo teléfono, sabiendo a quién le enviaría el mensaje. Y qué diría éste:

_Adiós, Sr. Holmes._

Irene le entregó al guardia al teléfono, el cual insistentemente movía sus manos para que la mujer le devolviera el aparato. Ella esperó a que Sherlock algún día leyera el mensaje y recibiera su despedida. Irene sabía que Sherlock no se había apegado a los sentimientos como ella, pero a pesar de eso, ella lo escogió a él como la única persona de quién se despediría de este mundo. Sabiendo que se despidió de Sherlock, ella podría ir más tranquilamente.

Pero la muerte seguía siendo impactante, imposible de tomar con calma. Irene no quería irse así, tan repentinamente, y de una forma tan cruel. No quería que su último recuerdo fuera el temor a sentir el filo de la espada en su cuello. Fue por eso que ella decidió utilizar su mente para engañarse a sí misma. En momentos como éstos, las personas podían manipular su propio cerebro para hacerles creer mentiras.

La mujer observó al verdugo que se acercaba. Estaba vestido de la misma manera que el hombre que estaba al lado suyo, con el rostro oscuro y un grueso bigote. La espada que traía relucía en contraste con el ambiente. Irene Adler comenzó a utilizar el poder de su mente para llevarlo al punto máximo de su capacidad; una alucinación forzada.

Antes de que llegara el verdugo, Irene cerró los ojos, y utilizó toda su energía en imaginar un mejor final para ella. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que le llegaron a doler. Y por fin, en el silencio, sonó un suspiro. La Dominatrix estaba delirando, pero ella ya no lo podía advertir; estaba demasiado ensimismada en sus pensamientos.

Irene reconoció enseguida ese suspiro; su propia voz que alguna vez había sido grabada. Esa alerta de mensaje. Esperanzada, abrió los ojos, observando a los dos hombres que había a su alrededor. Quién antes había sido el verdugo de un rostro extraño y poco familiar, ahora revelaba una piel nívea y unos ojos claros, refugiados bajo un par de prominentes cejas.

-Cuando diga que corras, corre –susurró Sherlock mientras sus ojos delataban su emoción por la acción que iba a hacer.

Todo fue tan rápido. De pronto Sherlock, espada en mano, dio un giro con tal convicción para lanzar ésta hacia los otros guardias, los cuales estaban armados, previniendo cualquier inconveniente que pudiera surgir. Irene permaneció pétrea, sin hacer movimiento alguno, esperando a la señal. El único movimiento que ella realizó fue una sonrisa, alegre de ser rescatada.

Pero lamentablemente, todo eso fue producto de la imaginación de quien hacía un par de meses había sido una poderosa mujer. Ella se obligó a sí misma a pensar en eso a propósito, y puso tanto empeño en que ése fuera su último recuerdo, que ella lo creyó todo, sin siquiera dudar de las posibilidades de que el detective inteligente con el sombrero gracioso hubiera podido rescatarla en realidad.

Irene Adler murió sonriendo.

O a veces eso era lo que Irene quería creer. Ella se levantó de la cama, sudando, aterrada por la pesadilla que había tenido. O mejor dicho, por darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Últimamente todas las noches tenía ese extraño sueño, recordando esa vez que casi fallecía en Karachi, si es que Sherlock no hubiera llegado a rescatarla. Hoy en día, Irene tenía un nuevo nombre para ocultar su identidad. Se encontraba escapando por los continentes, viajando de país en país, encontrándose en ese momento hospedada en un hotel lujoso en Rio de Janeiro. Nadie la conocía ahí, nadie que la buscara para capturarla. Ella se encontraba a salvo. Después de vestirse con un hermoso vestido blanco, maquillarse y pintarse las uñas de color rojo carmesí, tan elegante como siempre, salió al comedor del hotel, donde no había nadie. Era tarde y todos ya habían desayunado. Pero ella había pagado extra en la tarifa de hospedaje para permitirse esos lujos.

¿Pero por qué cada mañana al despertar horrorizada deseaba profundamente que su destino la hubiera llevado a la muerte aquel día? Porque así jamás se hubiera enterado de cómo terminó la vida de Sherlock Holmes. Un día se enteró por la mañana, viendo las noticias. Sherlock había logrado salvarla un día, pero ella no pudo devolverle el favor. Es más, jamás pudo pensar que una persona tan especial, brillante, energética, valiente y capaz terminara su vida en un suicidio. Irene quería ser lo suficientemente capaz para hacerse creer a sí misma que Sherlock no se había matado. Pero por más que lo había intentado, ella no podía lograrlo. La cruel realidad la obligaba a abrir los ojos.

Irene hubiera deseado cenar con el detective alguna vez en la vida, volver a verlo. Ella aún conservaba fuertes sentimientos hacía él. Y le costaba asumir que ya nunca sería posible contactar a Sherlock nuevamente.

Los sentimientos fueron los que convencieron a Irene de hacer una tontería sentimental, disparatada y sin sentido. Ella buscó su teléfono, su nueva apreciada joya, y escribió un mensaje. Esta vez, sabía que el remitente no lograría leer el mensaje. Tal vez el teléfono de Sherlock ya se había apagado para siempre, siendo llevado junto a él en el ataúd, o probablemente otra persona leyera el mensaje. Al enviar ese mensaje, Irene se estaba arriesgando a que la rastrearan. Siempre estaba esa posibilidad. Pero Irene sentía la necesidad de enviar el mensaje, aunque fuera una tontería, algo cursi y absolutamente inservible. Y ella lo sabía.

No había nadie en el comedor, ni siquiera meseros o sirvientes, trabajadores del hotel. Irene había pagado extra justo para aprovechar ese lujo; para que no la molestaran en sus comidas. Mientras la Dominatrix pensaba en qué escribir, alguien se acercó a la mesa, presumiblemente el chef del hotel, por su traje blanco y su sombrero de cocinero. Irene lo supo sin tener que levantar la mirada, pues estaba demasiado ocupada. Pero de reojo podía ver a alguien vestido de blanco, e incluso lograba ver un poco el sombrero. Tal vez el chef no sabía que la mujer había pedido que nadie la molestara mientras comía. Pero la Dominatrix estaba tan preocupada por otras cosas que no se enfadó

-No es necesario que me echen, estoy terminando de desayunar. Y tráigame un jugo de naranja –Pidió la mujer con un nudo en la garganta, empezando a escribir el mensaje. El chef no habló ni obedeció inmediatamente, sino que se fue a las mesas colindantes para limpiarlas, sacudir los manteles y amontonar los platos en una sola mesa, dándole la espalda a la única comensal. Irene, presa de sus sentimientos, escribía el mensaje, corto, pero cargado de significado. Antes de enviar el mensaje, lo leyó, con los ojos llorosos.

_No se pudo antes. Pero espero que algún día logremos cenar aunque sea en el otro lado._

La Mujer se sintió mejor al haber enviado el mensaje. El chef mientras tanto, había ido a buscar el jugo, y lo dejó en la mesa de Irene.

-Gracias –dijo ella comenzando a tomar el jugo a penas, conmocionada. Así de tristes eran sus mañanas desde hacía días. Se sentía incómoda al notar aún la presencia del chef parado al lado de ella, sin hacer nada, pero sintiendo su mirada clavada en ella. La señorita Adler no pudo mantener la cortesía– Retírese, quiero desayunar so… –un suspiró sonó y llenó todo el comedor.


End file.
